Animal Instinct
by daanib
Summary: Un embarazo adolescente trae problemas y con mala suerte situaciones extremas pero siempre es más fuerte el instinto materno y después de la tempestad siempre viene la calma. -FIC SUSPENDIDO-
1. Chapter 1

En mi profile escribí que no haría 2, 3 o más historias al mismo tiempo porque no quería perder mi poca imaginación pero un comentario en mi otra historia "And I love Her" de GwenWaterSiren me demostró que hay apoyo con los demás usuarios hacia tus historias ^^ y aparte estos días me he estado inspirando con cualquier canción con una letra que me guste así que me nació la idea de hacer un fic que les hiciera reflexionar solo los embarazos adolescentes, sobre todo a las chicas. La historia es algo dramática, si, pero refleja la realidad que cada día vive una adolescente y cada día se me mucho más, sin más que decir espero que les guste.

_Han pasado 5 años desde que Bryan me abandono, teníamos una relación perfecta que cualquier chica de 16 años desea o eso parecía, creía que era el hombre de mi vida y que nunca nos separaríamos. Era atento, cariñoso, romántico y ¿por qué no decirlo? era guapo. Era todo para mí y el decía que yo era su vida pero todo se borro cuando le dije lo que tenía._

*Flashback*

-¿Querías verme linda?.- _me dijo mientras me besaba._

- Sí, tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio.- _¿Sentirá alegría?- _Estoy embarazada.-_Era lo único que esperaba, que sintiera alegría, tendríamos un hijo, fruto de nuestro amor._

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo o por qué no usaste protección?.- _No podía creer lo que me decía__._

- Tú me dijiste que estaba bien que no usáramos.

- Si, pero no creí que fueras tan tonta para quedar embarazada.- _Es increíble como se puede pasar del amor al odio en tan solo diez minutos._

- ¿Crees que yo lo quise así? Eso pasa y no lo puedes controlar.

- Pues entonces abórtalo no sé.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.

- Seguro que ese niño ni siquiera es mío. Eres una zorra y no quiero volverte a ver en la vida.

_Mi mundo estaba desecho, el era mi todo, por un momento sentí enojo con el niño que crecía dentro de mí por haber roto mi relación con Bryan y lo peor estaba por venir, decirle a mi madre._

*Sigue Flashback, dos días después*

- Vamos Remy **(N/A=Hermano de Gwen)** lava bien esos platos.

- Y tú sécalos bien ¬¬

- Yo soy la hermana mayor así que yo mando :D

- No puedo esperar para que te vayas de esta casa.

- No tardare mucho.-_Susurre, Remy no me escucho y siguió lavando los platos. No puedo esperar más es ahora o nunca._

- Mamá ¿podemos hablar?.- _Mi madre estaba tirada en el sofá viendo TV, estaba cansada por el trabajo, le causaba migraña toda la presión de los gastos de la casa._

- Si linda ¿qué ocurre?.-_me dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se ponía los zapatos._

- Esto es muy difícil para mí y yo nunca quise que ocurriera, perdóname por favor.-_ Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr en mis mejillas._

- No llores cielo, si reprobaste alguna materia en la escuela no importa solo pon más atención en las próximas clases.

- No es eso, es mucho más grave, estoy embarazada.

- ¿QUÉÉÉ?.- _No esperaba otra reacción de mi madre, un embarazo adolescente no es ninguna gracia.-_ ¿Y de quien es ese niño?.-_ Seguía gritándome__..._

- De su novio Bryan ¿de quién más?.-_Dijo mi hermano, de haber sido otra ocasión le hubiera dicho que se callara pero de tanto llorar hablar se me dificultaba._

- Gwen, esto es una vergüenza ¿sabes algo? no te quiero en mi casa ni un día más, te vas hoy mismo.

-Pero mamá.- _Muerte, era lo único que podía resolver algo como todo esto._

- Mamá por favor no le hagas eso a Gwen.- _Dijo mi hermano cuyas lagrimas ya estaban asomándose por sus ojos._

-Remy tienes que aprender que si quieres tener sexo tienes que usar protección de lo contrario te convertirás en una vergüenza para toda esta sociedad.

- Entonces si soy una vergüenza, es mejor que me vaya.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-_ Nunca había visto tanta frialdad en mi madre._

_Subí a mi habitación, ex habitación y tome unas cuantas blusas y unos cuantos pantalones, pronto no los necesitaría, en este mundo ya no hay solución para la tontería que cometí así que seriamente estaba pensando en el suicidio, mi vida ya no me importa y la de esa criatura me importaba menos._

Bien, no quería hacer que su mamá la echara de la casa, ya estaba el capítulo donde su madre la perdonaba pero decidí que le echara porque en muchos casos eso pasa así que tratare de hacer este fic lo más real que pueda con respecto a lo que de verdad ocurre. Espero que les haya gustado. Ah y otra cosa no he leído muchos fics y espero que no se parezca a ninguno ya echo O_O


	2. Chapter 2

*FlashBack*

_ Mientras me disponia a salir por la puerta escuche una voz, era Remy_

-Gwen por favor, no te vayas.- _me dijo mientras lloraba como nunca lo vi llorar._

- Yo no quisiera Remy pero me tengo que ir, mi mamá no me quiere aquí.

-Prometeme que vas a volver.-_¿Tenia que prometerle una posible mentira?.- _¿Es una promesa?.-_me insistio._

- No.-_su expresión facil cambio a más triste de lo que ya estaba.-_ No es una promesa, es un pacto¿creias que te desaharias de mi tan facilmente? Pues no.-_dije con una pequeña risa, reir era muy dificil en esa situación._

-Te quiero Gwen, te esperare aqui todos los días.

- Yo también te quiero Remy, y volvere por ti.

_Y así con estas últimas palabras salí de aquella casa, con la conversación que tuve con mi hermano era imposible atentar contra mi vida, no podia hacerlo ahora que tenía un pacto con Remy. Tengo que encontrar una manera. Camine unos 35 o 40 minutos hasta que caí en una banqueta, desde hace dos días, cuando me entere de mi embarazo no he podido dormir bien, tenía hambre y sueño así que a esa hora me era ya imposible ponerme de pie y me quede dormida en esa misma banqueta como un vagabundo._

- ¿Gwen?.- _Esa voz me desperto y note a una chica algo robusta con una coleta en su cabello negro, una camisa negra con lentejuelas.- _¿Gwen Merkel?

- Si.- _Me eran tan familiar pero no sabia quien era._

- Soy yo LeShawna, LeShawna Morris.-_ ¡LeShawna!_

- ¿LeShawna? Cuantos años, no te veia desde que acabamos la secundaria. Lo último que supe de ti fue que te mudaste a Jamaica.

- Si, vivi un tiempo con mis tios pero hace ya un año y medio que regrese a Canadá pero eso no importa ¿Qué diablos haces tirada en la banqueta?

- Es que.- _No pude terminar la oración ya que comencé a llorar._

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sabes qué? vamos a mi casa y ahí charlamos.

- Esta bien

_Llegamos a su casa, en realidad no era casa, era departamento, un departamento muy lindo en el último piso de un edificio de quince niveles._

- Pasa y sientete como en tu casa.-_ me dijo mientras prendía la luz dejando ver el interior de su departamento, era lindo por fuera y por dentro._

-Gracias.

- ¿Quieres un café o algo así? _Usualmente no acepto nada en casas ajenas pero tenía hambre._

- Si por favor.- _le grite ya que estaba en la cocina.-_ ¿Vives sola?

- Si, mis padres se quedaron en Jamaica, es un país lindo pero quería terminar la escuela en Canadá ya que hay más oportunidades aquí.- _me dijo mientras me entregaba el café._

-Gracias.

- Ahora si dime ¿qué te ocurre? ¿por qué estabas en la acera durmiendo y después lloraste?

-Me echaron de mi casa porque estoy embarazada.

- ¿En serio?.-_me dijo sorprendida.-_¡Qué gusto! bueno lo del bebe, no que te hayan echado de tu casa.

- Si, el problema es que no tengo a donde ir.-_ comencé a llorar, parecía que yo era la bebe pero no podía evitarlo._

- Jajaja chica no te cierres el mundo, tengo un departamento amplio, no vivo con mis padres ¡te puedes quedar aquí!

- ¿En serio?.- _deje de llorar.-_ No, no puedo, seguro que tu quieres estar sola yo buscare un lugar para vivir este mes con el dinero que tengo ahorrado y conseguiré un trabajo para pagar los siguientes meses.

- ¿Para qué? si aquí tienes una casa, aparte no quiero estar sola es muy frío, me haría bien una compañía.

- Gracias LeShawna, eres una amiga genial.

- No hay de que, ahora ve a ducharte y a dormir.

_Después de mi baño, LeShawna y yo hablamos unas horas de todo lo que había pasado en nuestras vidas. Es increíble como la vida te cambia de un momento a otro mientras no te des por vencido._

**Hey ^^ este es el último capítulo en FlashBack perooo necesito su opinión ¿Qué sexo quieren que tenga el bebe? ¿Niña o Niño? :)**


End file.
